


Bury me (in your thighs)

by moonlights0nata



Series: Thirst Adventures [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yusaku's Thirst Adventure part 2, accidental praise kink, dick sucking the fic, the tittle speaks for itself, yes accidental bc it was not gonna happen at first and then it did LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: “I don’t know if you realize how tight those pants are. They make my mind go--” A minimal pause. Yusaku feels his face heat up. “Places.”“Places.” Ryoken echoes, choking a little, face as flushed as Yusaku’s.“Yeah.” His eyes flicker to Ryoken’s thighs for a moment before quickly looking back up. There is silence for a few beats.“...We…” Ryoken clears his throat, finally, shifting a little.”We could go back to my place…” He blinks at Yusaku, expectant. “If you want?”





	Bury me (in your thighs)

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl sonny is back with more spice datastorm *blows kazoo*
> 
> so this started bc i headcanon yusaku has a thing with ryoken's legs. and things spiraled down from there and at this point i'm not sure how we got here LOL but we are rolling with it !
> 
> comments/tips/etc are always appreciated ! <3

Yusaku is starting to think he has a fixation with Ryoken’s legs.

Or maybe it’s just the fact that the pants the man is wearing today are particularly tight fitting, nicely showing off the length of his legs and the curve of his hips. And Yusaku would be lying if he said he hadn’t sneaked a few glances a little lower.

Yusaku sips his drink earnestly, very subtly sparing another look, appreciating how good Ryoken looks right now and thinking of how much he wants to shove those pants off of him.

“Are you okay?” The small hint of concern in Ryoken’s voice is enough to pull Yusaku’s gaze up, meeting with Ryoken’s confused look, one eyebrow arched. 

“I’m fine.” Yusaku replies easily, tilting his head. “Why do you ask?”

“You seem distracted.” As if on queue, Ryoken chooses that moment to uncross and cross his legs again, pulling Yusaku’s attention. He swallows, going take a long sip of his drink but sucking on the straw gives him only air in return. He puts it aside, coughing on his hand.

“No. I’m not.” 

Ryoken seems clearly unconvinced. He goes to speak but another voice pipes up instead, catching both by surprise.

“Yusaku-chan, you’re not a very good liar, huh?~” AI is laying belly down atop Yusaku’s duel disk on the table, chin propped up in his hands as he looks at him, expression almost cat like. “I’m worried you’ll die of dehydration.”

“Are you still thirsty?” Ryoken tilts his head at him, eyeing the drink he’d already finished. “I can get you another one.”

“I think he’s thirsty for something else, Ryo-Ryo.” AI snickers and Yusaku shoots him a pointed look.

“Please don’t call me that.” Ryoken dead pans. “And I have no idea what you mean.” He turns to Yusaku. “Did you want to get coffee?”

“I think he wants to get in y--” Before AI can even finish Yusaku slams his hand over the top of the duel disk, efficiently silencing him under his palm. Ryoken doesn’t even flinch, used to their dynamic by now, but his eyes are still fixed on him, expectant.

“I--I’m good.” He ignores the heat creeping under his collar, fighting the urge to tug at it. He spares a glance at his duel disk and carefully removes his hand, ready to push the mute button if AI tries to say anything, but to his surprise and relief the AI seems to be gone, possibly cackling at his expense. 

Yusaku sighs and turns back towards Ryoken, blinking when he finds him leaning close, brow still pinched with concern.

“...Something’s in your mind, isn’t it?” He reaches for one of Yusaku’s hands on the table, resting his palm atop it. “You can tell me if something is bothering you.” 

Yusaku is completely unprepared to face Ryoken’s genuine and sincere care, reflected so intensely in his eyes. He’s so caught off guard by it that he just blurts the first thing that comes to mind.

“Your legs are distracting.”

Bewilderment flashes across Ryoken’s face. Before he can say anything Yusaku just keeps going.

“I don’t know if you realize how tight those pants are. They make my mind go--” A minimal pause. Yusaku feels his face heat up. “Places.”

“Places.” Ryoken echoes, choking a little, face as flushed as Yusaku’s. 

“Yeah.” His eyes flicker to Ryoken’s thighs for a moment before quickly looking back up. There is silence for a few beats.

“...We…” Ryoken clears his throat, finally, shifting a little.”We could go back to  _ my _ place…” He blinks at Yusaku, expectant. “If you want?”

Yusaku leans forward a bit, smiling. “I’d like that.” 

Before they leave, Yusaku makes sure to mute his duel disk and stuff it at the deepest end of his bag. The last he wants is an interruption. 

The car ride back home is quiet, not uncomfortable, but they are both stealing glances at each other when the other thinks they are not looking. At a stoplight Yusaku rests his hand on Ryoken’s thigh, idly running it up and down in a slow motion. He can see Ryoken’s ears flushing out of the corner of his eye, hands gripping the steering wheel for a moment before Yusaku feels one of his hands come to rest atop his, stopping the movement, and interlocking locking their fingers together. 

“ _ Patience _ , Yusaku.”

“I would wait forever for you.” Yusaku says. “But when it comes to you I am also very impatient in getting you out of those pants.”

Ryoken chokes on a mix of laughter and a splutter.

“Such a  _ romantic _ .” 

“Only for you.”

Ryoken sighs, tilting his head to smile at him, eyes creased in amusement, running his thumb over the back of Yusaku’s hand.

Yusaku smiles back, heart thudding happily in his chest. He leans back in his seat and basks in the contact for the remainder of the stop light.

The moment they make it inside Ryoken’s house and the door has been effectively locked, Yusaku pushes Ryoken against a wall, hands drawn to his hips as he kisses over his neck and jaw impatiently, drawing a small chuckle from him

“Easy-- _ ah _ \--” He gasps when Yusaku nips the side of his neck, sucking on the skin. His hands find his hair, tugging back at it. “No marks. I don’t want to wear scarves all day like last time.”

Yusaku huffs, rising on his tip toes. “ _ Fine _ .” He presses his lips to Ryoken, deep and restless, sucking on his bottom lip, hands roaming up and down from his hips to his inner thighs, making Ryoken squirm. “I’ll find other places to mark.” He slots his leg between Ryoken’s, pressing his knee against his crotch and eliciting a small whine from him. He breathes against his ear. “Somewhere only you know about…”

“Yusaku--” Ryoken thrusts against his leg, one of his own hooking around his hip and pressing him closer. Yusaku uses that chance to grab onto both of Ryoken’s legs and lift him up against the wall, pressing flush against him. Ryoken holds onto his shoulders, eyes wide and dazed as he blinks at him.

“ _ Oh _ .” He shifts his legs a little, heels brushing Yusaku’s backside. “You…” He swallows, hands lowering to his biceps, feeling the muscle under the shirt. It is rather loose so it hardly shows how toned his arms really are. “You are stronger than I thought.” He looks kind of fascinated by the fact and Yusaku can’t help finding pride in the fact. 

“I go to the gym, sometimes.” He kisses along the side of Ryoken’s face, his ear, biting lightly on it, making Ryoken shudder. “I guess it came in useful.” He digs his fingers a little more on Ryoken’s thighs, thrusting forwards and making them both groan as their clothed members rub together. Ryoken’s legs wrap around him tightly, pushing back against him, and his hands cup his face and pull him close for another heated kiss. 

For a moment Yusaku enjoys this closeness, the friction as they keep moving against each other, but he has something else in mind he wants. As he pulls back from the kiss, he looks at Ryoken with glazed over eyes.

“I want to…” Yusaku breathes out, one hand tugging at Ryoken’s belt impatiently. “I want you off these pants so I can bury my face in your thighs.”

Ryoken chokes on air, a little breathless, cheeks warming up. “O-Oh.” One hand rubs absentmindedly over the side of Yusaku’s neck. “That…” He looks like he doesn’t know what to say, eyes flickering to the side. He settles simply on. “There’s a couch over there.” 

And that is all the queue Yusaku needs to detach Ryoken from the wall and fully into his arms, carrying him over to the couch and dropping him off gently on it. He hovers over Ryoken just to press a short kiss to his lips, hands brushing down his clothed legs. “Take these off.”

Ryoken nods wordlessly and takes his time unbuckling his belt and wriggling out of his pants, letting them slide past his legs and down to the floor. Yusaku watches with hungry eyes as Ryoken’s smooth skin comes into view, his hands grabbing the hem of his shirt and hastily removing it, the room starting to feel too hot for him. Specially when Ryoken pauses, eyes roaming Yusaku’s bare chest and his arms, something heated swirling in his gaze as they lock eyes once more.

Ryoken’s smile is soft but hypnotic as he extends a hand over towards Yusaku. It’s enough for Yusaku to be all over Ryoken again, smashing their lips together as his hands tug at his underwear, Ryoken willingly lifting his hips to get them off. Next is the shirt, as they separate for a moment, Ryoken shivering when Yusaku’s cold digits brush his belly before he pushes the cloth up Ryoken’s torso and arms, tossing it away carelessly. Their mouths find each other again for a moment, greedy and impatient, hands roaming every expanse of skin their can find. 

Yusaku pulls away only to pepper kisses down Ryoken’s neck, feeling him jolt and laugh softly, a hand on the back of Yusaku’s neck, playing with the loose locks there, and his other hand running over his arm, his shoulder, then back.

Yusaku feels him swallow under his lips as he kisses and licks down his throat, pressing his lips to his collarbones, his chest, his belly. Here he slows down, feeling Ryoken’s breathing speed up slightly as Yusaku kneels on the floor, lips brushing his navel. 

He runs his hands over his inner thighs, spreading them apart a little and leans the side of his head against one of them, looking up at Ryoken. He’s gazing down at him with hooded eyes, face flushed, hands moving to push Yusaku’s hair back. Yusaku doesn’t look away as he presses a kiss to the sensitive skin of Ryoken’s inner thighs then sucks on it, making Ryoken jolt.

“If I mark you here, no one else will see.” He mutters, hooking a hand on the back of one of Ryoken’s knee and pushing his legs a little more apart, nipping and sucking hickies there. “Only you and I will know.” 

“Yusaku…” Ryoken whimpers, scratching at Yusaku’s scalp as he kisses closer to his crotch but not quite there yet, giving attention to his other tight. He lets small sighs and content hums, Yusaku’s hands rubbing up and down his legs slowly, reverently, marking his skin like a secret only for them.

He trails kisses near his groin, hearing Ryoken groan, impatient,  _ needy _ . Yusaku can’t help but smirk, resting his cheek against Ryoken’s leg and looking up at him.

“Someone’s impatient...Didn’t  _ you _ tell me to be patient, earlier?”

Ryoken huffs, eyes squinting down at him. “You’re merely teasing me at this point.” His lips curl up amusedly, leaning down and tugging at Yusaku’s hair a little. “Didn’t  _ you  _ want to bury yourself between my legs?” There’s a small quiver to his voice, clearly embarrassment, but his eyes don’t look away, and the way his voice lowers makes Yusaku shiver with need. “Go on, then.” 

Ryoken parts his legs some more for him and Yusaku doesn’t delay himself anymore, leaning in. He’s still teasing, letting his breath ghost over Ryoken’s expectant cock, kissing down the length of it and making Ryoken squirm.

“Hnn—--” Ryoken heels dig on the floor, toes curling as as he tentatively licks the side of his twitching cock, Yusaku's hands rubbing over Ryoken's bare thighs and spreading them open. Yusaku looks up, basking in Ryoken's red face, eyes dark with want. He makes sure to make eye contact as he lowers his head again taking the tip of his dick in his mouth, seeing Ryoken brow pinch and lips parting in a low moan. “ _ Hah _ , Y-Yusaku--”

His pace has been slow until now, but his previous eagerness and impatience make themselves known; he wants to  _ hear _ what kind of sounds he can draw out of Ryoken, hear the way his voice breaks over his name, leave him unable to string a proper sentence.

In a restless attempt he tries taking all of his length in his mouth all at once. It makes Ryoken jump, letting out a surprised whimper , and Yusaku soon realizes it was a mistake when he almost  _ chokes _ . He pulls back abruptly, coughing.

“A—Are you okay?” Ryoken is immediately kneeling in front of him, one of his hands finding his back, rubbing circles on it, and the other brushing his hair back, brow pinched in worry. Yusaku nods, face flushed with _ embarrassment _ .

“Y-Yeah, just--” He clears his throat, averting his gaze. “Went about it too fast.”

“A little eager, I'd say.” Ryoken is hiding a small smile behind a hand when Yusaku turns to frown at him, lips pursed in the smallest of pouts.

“...Don't make fun of me.”

“I'm not.” Ryoken huffs out a laugh, shaking his head and a hand rises to caress Yusaku's cheek, eyes creased with fondness and a hit of amusement. “I think it's cute, that you are so  _ eager _ .” Yusaku's pout intensifies which makes Ryoken lean close to try and kiss it away, blowing a small raspberry against his lips and pulling a surprised snort out of Yusaku.

“Ryoken--” He pulls Yusaku in for a proper kiss, languid and deep, making Yusaku almost melt on the spot. He sighs against his lips when they pull away, face relaxed. His hand traces idly up Ryoken's knee and thigh, staring at him with a careful look.

“...Want to try that again?”

Ryoken hums, hand mimicking Yusaku's gesture on his own leg. “If you are willing.”

“Oh, I am.” He pulls Ryoken for another kiss, biting down a little on his lower lip, eliciting a small gasp from him. “I want to see how loud I can make you  _ moan _ .”

Ryoken bites his lip, shivering. “Yusaku...”

“Come on, get comfortable.” Yusaku pats Ryoken's leg and the man obliges, sitting by the edge of the couch again. Yusaku settles himself back between his thighs, hands on Ryoken's knees. He look up at him for confirmation, and Ryoken rests his hand back on his hair, nodding.

“Slowly.”

Yusaku nods back, focusing his attention on the erection in front of him. He leans back in, pressing his lips to the side of it and sticking out his tongue to lick and suck on it. He feels Ryoken's hand start to tense in his hair, and ultimately grip it when Yusaku sucks on the head of his cock, eliciting a groan out of him.

“Hah--Like that, just like that--”

Slowly he takes more of his erection in his mouth, bobbing his head up halfway and licking along the length. When Ryoken’s fingernails scratch along his scalp and draw out a hum from him, Ryoken twitches a little, so Yusaku does it again, making him whine and curl his toes.

“Yusaku--” When he looks up he sees Ryoken gazing down at him lovingly, chest heaving. His hand lowers to Yusaku’s cheek, caressing it gently. “Ah, you--you’re doing so  _ good _ \--”

The words make his pants feel a lot tighter. He groans around Ryoken’s length, sinking it deeper into his mouth, as much as he can take before rising his head up, and back down, establishing a steady pace. One of his hand sneaks under Ryoken to cup his balls, caressing them along.

“Hnn aaah--” Ryoken throws his head back against the back of the couch. “Yusaku,  _ Yusaku _ \--” 

One of Ryoken’s legs wraps over Yusaku’s shoulder, his heel digging into his back, and that only spurs Yusaku further. He hooks his arms under both of his legs, resting the other over his shoulder too, and speeds up his pace, paying more attention to the head of Ryoken’s cock, sucking hard on it and tasting precum in his mouth. The moan he gets as a reward makes warmth pool at his gut.

“You’re so good,  _ so good _ \--” Ryoken’s fingers card through his hair, back arching forwards and legs tightening around him. Yusaku wishes he could touch himself to get some relief, yet he already feels close to the edge simply from the sound of Ryoken’s voice and his words, low, dripping with want and praise, and the way his legs cage his head and keep him in place. He loves it.

He pushes Ryoken’s legs back so he can lick down from the base of Ryoken’s cock to his balls, sucking on one of them, hearing Ryoken choke on a breath as he continues to tease them, face practically buried between his thighs. 

“ _ Fuck _ \--” He’s startled by the curse, looking up, and his own breath catches in his throat at the sight of Ryoken’s eyes clouded with lust, hair falling around his flushed face, mouth parted and chest heaving with gasps. He looks  _ gorgeous _ , just like this, on the verge of pleasure, of losing control, all because of Yusaku.  

Ryoken runs shaky fingers over his forehead, brushing his hair back. “You have no--idea how you look right now--Ah--” He trembles as Yusaku licks a long line from base to tip, hips thrusting up a little. “I-I’m so close--”

“Good.” Yusaku gasps, fixing Ryoken with a longing gaze. “Let me hear you. Don’t hold back.” He fits Ryoken’s length in his mouth once more, letting his tongue roll over it as he bobs his head up and down, hugging Ryoken’s legs closer and holding them down when Ryoken’s hips start twitching. 

“Yusaku, hah--” At this point Yusaku is convinced his hair must be a mess from how much Ryoken’s hands have tugged and carded through it, but he likes it, likes the feeling of Ryoken’s nails on his scalp, the back of his neck. “You’re-- _ incredible _ \--So good,  _ love _ , s-so good--” 

Yusaku thrusts up his hips involuntarily at the words, moaning around Ryoken’s cock and sucking harder on it, hollowing his cheeks. It makes Ryoken let out a drawn out moan. “Oh god, oh--I’m--” The rest of his words turn incoherent as Yusaku sucks one last time around the head of his cock, nibbling carefully at it; with a loud cry Ryoken’s body shakes and he comes undone, spilling in Yusaku’s mouth. 

He almost chokes again but he swallows every last drop before he pulls back, panting, letting go off Ryoken’s legs and resting his feet back on the ground. Ryoken looks immensely content as he catches his breath before he gazes down at Yusaku with a satisfied smile, eyes full of adoration. His hands pet his hair slowly and one lowers to massage his jaw, making Yusaku sigh contently and relax his cheek against his thigh, smiling back at him. His own hands run up and down the side of Ryoken’s legs.

“That was…” Ryoken begins, cupping Yusaku’s chin in his fingers. “Really good.”

“Yeah. You said so a couple times.” It makes Ryoken flush a deeper red, realizing how much he talked and babbled, and he clears his throat.

“Yes well…” One of his hands settling on one of Yusaku’s and tugging up gesture for him to stand, which Yusaku does on shaky legs. Ryoken pulls him onto his lap as soon as he’s up, pressing a kiss to his chest. “I feel I should return the favor, no?” He smiles against Yusaku’s skin as his hand presses to the bulge on his pants, rubbing down on it.

“Ah--” Yusaku feels a full body shiver go through him before he moans and without warning he comes in his pants, shutting his eyes for a moment. He inhales deeply, blinking his eyes open again, and he’s greeted by Ryoken’s perplexed expression.

“Did you just…”

“Yeah. I...I was already pretty close.” Yusaku’s face gets hotter as he speaks. “You have no idea how much your voice affects me.”

“Oh.” Ryoken blinks at him. “No, I...I had an idea.” His face flushes. “You did want me to um.. _.talk _ more last time. I thought I’d give it a try…” His eyes look curiously over at him. “I didn’t think you’d like it that much though...” He runs his hands over Yusaku’s sides, leaning in to kiss up his neck, his cheek, then near his ear to speak in a whisper. “Or...was it  _ what _ I said, that you liked?”

Yusaku swallows, wrapping his arms loosely around Ryoken’s shoulders. “...I will neither deny nor confirm that.” It elicits a laugh out of Ryoken, who leans back to smile softly at him.

“I suppose I can always find out on my own, hm?” There’s the smallest hint of mischief behind his eyes, a quiet eagerness too to his grin, that tell Yusaku Ryoken is going to exploit his latest findings. He shivers just thinking about it.

“Good luck.” He sticks out his tongue and Ryoken uses that as queue to kiss him, deep, slow, making Yusaku melt against his chest. They exchange languid kisses for a few moments, basking in the afterglow, before Yusaku sighs. “Let me...get off these, first.” He’s starting to get really uncomfortable in his pants and wet boxers.

He stands up, unzipping his pants and taking them off along with his boxers in one swoop, discarding them to a corner to wash later. When he turns back to Ryoken he pushes at his chest lightly, gesturing for him to lay down and Ryoken obliges. Yusaku crawls on the couch, and soon nestles himself back between Ryoken legs, letting his head rest stop Ryoken’s chest with a happy huff.

Ryoken’s hand naturally gets drawn to his hair, continuing to mess it up, but it’s a gentle caress that makes Yusaku relax, wrapping his arms around Ryoken’s middle and settling down.

“My hair must be a mess by now.” He mumbles and Ryoken lets out an embarrassed noise.

“Oh, speaking of--I...I didn’t tug too hard did I?” 

Yusaku shakes his head. “No. And even if you did, It’s fine. I like it.” He tilts his body a little and lowers a hand between Ryoken’s legs, rubbing at the marks he left in his thighs. “Do these hurt?”

“Not really. And...I like them.” He seems sheepish as he smiles, averting his gaze. “They...they’ll remind me of you.”

Yusaku shifts forwards, pressing an abrupt kiss to Ryoken’s lips. “It...sounds cute when you say it like that.”

Ryoken snorts, as Yusaku peppers more kisses to his cheek. “Does it?”

“Yeah.” He arches an interested eyebrow at Ryoken, deciding to tease him some more. “They can...remind you of me when I’m not around...When you’re alone.” His hand lowers again to run over the marks, feeling Ryoken twitch. “You can imagine I’m here.”

“Yusaku--” Ryoken groans throwing a hand over his eyes. “I...With or without them I’d think of you when I’m alone--”

“Hm? Yeah?” He straddles one of Ryoken’s legs, feeling himself get riled up again. He kisses over his neck, talking close to his ear. “You think of me when you’re alone? Is that…” His hand travels a little higher and sure enough Ryoken is getting hard again too. “ _ All _ you do?”

Ryoken whines and his face is red as he removes his arm from over his face. Before Yusaku can react he flips them around, pressing a long hard kiss on his lips, leaving him winded as he pulls back to straddle Yusaku’s hips and gaze down at him with a heated look again.

“I  _ was _ going to suggest we go clean up but you insist on  _ teasing  _ me more…” He begins, fingertips drawing a path from Yusaku’s chest to his groin. His grin, playful, and his voice, low and sensual, make warmth pool at his gut once more. “I hope you don’t mind if I return the favour now.”

Yusaku smiles back, throwing his arms around Ryoken’s shoulder and pulling him in for another kiss, driving his hips up against Ryoken’s and making both groan. He breathes out against his mouth, eyes gleaming as they meet his, expectant, eager. 

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata on twitter


End file.
